The Power of Love 2
by Mars-wiggle
Summary: Ini adalah lanjutan dari The Power of Love 1, dan adeganya paling banyak adalah saat pelarian mencari Hocrux, you should read it.


Disclimber: J.K. Rowling only

A/N:Hai, ini aku lagi, Mars-Wiggle. Sorry ya udah lama nggak muncul, soalnya lagi sibuk banget sama serangkaian ujian. Dan oh iya Fic kali ini adalah Fic dua dari The Power of Love-Awalnya sih pingin di satuin aja, cuma kayanya lebih baik kaya' gini. Nah selamat membaca ya, jangan lupa review yang banyak okay

The Power of Love2 – Ron-Mione :

**Hermione P.O.V – Ginny's Room:**

Gue ada di kamar Ginny sekarang, gue pingin minta tolang ama dia buat ngebantuin gue tampil sempurna di Date pertama gue ama kakaknya. Oh iya waktu kelas empat dia juga yang ngebantuin gue dandan buat Yule Ball, karena sejujurnya gue bukan orang yang bisa dandan.

Emang sih menurut orang lain Date ini bukalah suatu Date yang spesial, masa Date di rumah, deket Kebun Apel pula, nggak modal! Tapi terserah orang mau bilang apa, yang penting menurut gue, dia ada disana cuma berdua sama gue itu udah lebih dari spesial.

Dulu orang-orang pasti nggak bakalan percaya-bahkan sampai sekarang masih banyak yang nggak percaya-kalo gue jadian sama seorang Ron Weasley, termasuk sahabat kita sendiri, Harry Potter. Gue pun kadang kadang juga sering ngerasa aneh kenapa gue bisa jatuh cinta sama orang paling nyebelin di seluruh alam semesta, orang yang gue tatap sama pandangan kebencian di Hogwarts Expres waktu tahun pertama gue masuk Hogwarts, orang yang ngejek gue dengan sangat menyakitkan sesudah gue ngebantuin dia, tapi juga orang yang berani ngorbanin dirinya di catur sihir raksasa supaya gue sama Harry bisa selamat ditahun yang sama, dia orang pertama yang ngebela gue waktu Malfoy ngejek gue pas kelas dua, dan harus muntah siput selama berjam jam setelah itu. Gue akuin Ron adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa secara cepat ngerubah mood gue , dia ngebuat gue ngerasa special di satu sisi, tapi nggak bisa ngelakuin apa apa di sisi yang lain…

Ron mungkin emang nyebelin, tapi gue tau kalo dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia bakalan selalu ada di samping gue dalam setiap situasi…

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara nge-buyarin lamunan gue "Herm, sampai kapan lo mau bengong disana, buruan ke kebun, entar si Ron-nya keburu di makan sama Pohon Apel lho!"

"Iye ah bawel,"kata gue sambil nyengir lebar kearah Ginny. Gue ngambil tongkat gue dan ber-Aparete ke kebun.

**Ron P.O.V - Tikar kayu Ash di antara Pohon-Pohon Apel:**

Gue matah matahin ranting-ranting Apel yang jatuh di sekitar tikar kayu Ash, tangan gue nggak bisa diem karena nervous, sejujurnya nih, duduk di tikar, malem malem, di deket kebun Apel pula, bukan pilihan favorit gue, karena… gimana kalo nanti ada laba-laba dan nge-gigit gue…

Tapi kata Harry, ini tempat yang perfect buat nge-date, dan juga Romantis. Awas aja dia kalo gue sampe di gigit ama laba laba-atau jenis seranga apapun-bakalan gue kutuk dia-dan kali ini serius.

Gue ngedenger suara pop pelan , dan dihadapan gue ada seorang wanita cantik dalam gaun musim panas warna pastel pucat, rambut cokelatnya entah gimana udah di atur hingga jatuh dengan bagus di belakang pundaknya. Gue senyum sendiri, inget dulu gue juga pernah terpesona sama wanita yang sama, waktu kelas empat, cuma waktu itu keadaannya beda, waktu itu gue baru sekedar suka sama dia, tapi sekarang gue tau kalo gue jatuh cinta ama dia, dan gue nggak bakalan ngelepasin dia kemana-mana.

Oh gue bener bener orang yang beruntung…

**Writer P.O.V – Pesta Pernikahan Bill dan Fleur:**

Pesta pernikahan penyihir memang nggak pernah sepi, karena itu adalah salah satu momen langka dimana para penyihir bisa bertemu satu sama lain, saling menyapa, bahkan tertawa bersama. Momen ini adalah momen dimana semua yang merantau ke negri jauh kembali ke kampung halaman dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

Dan sekarang sebuah pesta pernikahan penyihir sedang terjadi, yaitu pesta pernikahan antara Bill Weasley dan Fleur Dilicour- yang sekarang harus di panggil Fleur Weasley. Lumayan banyak juga orang yang berdansa untuk mereka, tapi orang yang menikmati makanan juga nggak bisa di bilang sedikit. Diantara orang-orang itu ada Hermione Granger yang menggunakan gaun musim panas berwarna merah menyala, dan sedang kebingungan mencari sahabat dan pacarnya. Dia agak terperanjat saat seseorang menepuk bahunya;

"Wow,"kata Ron "Lo cantik banget Hermy!"

"Ron!"kata Hermione kaget tapi tersenyum.

"Lo selalu aja kaget,"kata Ron mengecup dahi Hermione.

"Ron, lo apa apaan sih, banyak orang, malu tau!"kata Hermione, tapi nggak berniat buat nolak kecupan tadi.

"Yee, biarin aja, biar semua orang di sini tau bahwa bukan cuma Bill sama Fleur yang bahagia malam ini, tapi kita juga!"

Mereka berdua ketawa.

"By the way, Harry mana?" kata Hermione.

"Tepat di belakang kalian,"kata Harry tiba tiba.

"Har, lo emang kaya tuyul ya, selalu muncul tiba tiba, ngagetin orang aja,"

Harry cuma nyengir "Sejujurnya gue udah dari tadi di sini, kalian aja yang nggak nyadar karena udah sibuk sama dunia kalian sendiri yang namanya dunia Ron-Mione," kata Harry dramastis.

"Ah, lo lebay, berenti ah, bisa-bisa besok lo masuk Phopet, dengan judul; The Choosen One Ternyata Adalah Drama King!"kata Hermione.

"Ye, mana ada yang kaya gituan!"kata Harry ngibasin tanganya, "Udah ya gue pergi dulu, bye!"

"Eh-lo mau kemana?"tanya Ron.

"Ada deh!"

**Hermione P.O.V – Pesta pernikahan Bill sama Fleur:**

Malam ini adala malam paling indah dalam hidup gue.-Gue tau itu terlalu lebay.-Malam ini perfect banget, dan kaya'nya Langit, Bintang, Bulan sama Awan setuju sama gue, karena langit cerah dihiasi Bula Sabit yang indah menggantung di sana berdampingkan bintang-bintag yang berkelap kelip memendarkan cahayanya, semua orang juga keliatanya enjoy banget sama Weddingnya. Bill ama Fleur aja masih berdansa sampe sekarang, sama halnya buat gue juga Ron, kalo di hitung hitung kita berdua udah dansa sekitar lima lagu lebih dari tadi.

Gue tau kalo kenangan ini bakalan selau gue inget, karena ini pertama kalinya gue dansa sama orang yang bener bener pingin gue jadi-in pasangan dansa gue di setiap kali kesempatan sejak bertahun tahun yang lalu, Ron Weasley.

Tiba tiba di tengah tengah lantai dansa muncul sekumpulan kabut keperakan, yang lama lam terbentuk menjadi sebuah Patronus, yang bicara sama suara Kingsley Shaclebot.

"Kementrian sihir berhasil di taklukan, Mentri sihir terbunuh, mereka datang…"

Pada saat itu juga , se-gerombolan orang berjubah hitam, dan menggunakan topeng-topeng mengerikan mulai menyerang orang-orang datang, semua orang panik, yang bisa ber-Aparete udah menghilang, Ron nggak pernah ngelepasin tangan gue sejak pertama kali patronus Kingsley dateng. Gue tiba tiba gue ke-inget Harry dan Weasley's.

"Ron! Kita harus nyari keluarga lo Ron, Harry juga,"

Ron nggak ngomong apa apa, tapi di ngebawa gue berkeliling buat nyari Harry sama Weasley's-siapa pun. Akhirnya Harry ketemu, dia lagi debat sama Lupin soal dia harus nyelamatin Ginny, tapi Lupin nggak ngebolehin dia.

"Pergi! Biar kami yang urus!"

"Harry!"kata gue manggil dia, sambil megang tangan dia, terus ngajak dia sama Ron ber-Aparate. Gue ngebawa mereka berdua ke sebuah jalan yang dulu sering gue kunjungin sama Mom sama Dad.

"Kita dimana?" kata Harry memandang berkeliling.

"Gue lupa nama jalannya tapi jalan ini jalan yang dulu sering ue kenjungin sama orang tua gue, entah gimana waktu ber-Aparate tadi tiba tiba gue inget jalan ini,"

"Guys,"kata gue. "Sorry banget ya, harusnya kita mastiin semua Weasley's berhasil selamat dulu baru pergi,"kata gue nggak berani mandang mereka.

"Udahlah Hermy, ini bukan salah lo kok, kalo emang ada orang yang musti di salahain itu adalah _Kau-Tau-Siapa_ Hermy bukan elo," kata Ron tersenyum, gue tau walaupun mukanya tenang, tapi dia lagi cemas banget mikirin keluarganya.

"Ya Ron berner Hermione, mending kita cepetan bergerak,"kata Harry.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

**Writer P.O.V-****Grimmauld Place**** no 12:**

Semacam kabut keperakan masuk ke ruang tengah rumah keluarga Black membentuk semacam patronus

"Keluarga selamat, apapun yang kalian lakukan hati hati,"terdengar suara Mr. Weasley lalu sesaat kemudian patronus itu kembali menjadi kabut.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bernafas lega untuk itu.

"Mending kita tidur dulu sekarang, besok baru kita pikirin apa yang bakalan kita lakuin,"kata Harry tiba tiba.

Jadi mereka bertiga tidur di ruang tengah dengan Harry di sofa sebelah kiri, Ron di lantai, ber-alaskan kantong tidur diantara Harry dan Hermione, dan Hermione di sofa sebelah kanan

"Ron, lo udah tidur?"kata Hermione.

"Belom, lo sendiri gimana?"

"Kalo gue udah tidur, lo nggak bakalan ngomong ama gue sekarang Ron!"

Ron mendengus, lalu tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya, sejak mereka kabur dari tempat pernikahan.

"Kenapa Hermy? Lo pasti lagi mikirin sesuatu, makanya nggak bisa tidur, ya kan?"

"Ya, gue cuma nggak bisa tidur aja, setelah semua yang kita lalui hari ini, gue ngerasa kalo gue nggak bisa tidur, selelah apapun,"kata Hermione.

"Ya gue juga, anyway, kita ini pasangan aneh ya, maksud gue, kita nggak ngubah tata bahasa kita untuk manggil satu sama lain setelah kita jadi couple, teurus, kalo di pikir pikir lagi, ini keajaiban tau nggak kita bisa saling tertarik satu sama lain, kareana ya lo tau-"

"-kita selalu punya banyak perbedaan, ya,"ujar Hermione.

Mereka berdua cekiikan.

"Oh, _I love you _Ron, mungkin elo orang paling nyebelin yang pernah ada, tapi lo harus tau satu hal, lo segalanya buat gue, dari dulu, dan nggak bakalan berubah,"

Ron duduk di atas kantong tidurnya, dan bicara, sambil senyum dan megang tangan Hermione "Percaya atau enggak, lo emang cewek nyebelin yang berhasil ngebuat gue tergila-gila ama lo,"

"Lo nggak perlu bilang apapun Ron, karena dengan lo mandang gue, gue sadar kalo ada api yang bergejolak di sana, yang ngebuat gue nyaman setiap gue ada di deket elo,"

"Ya,"

**Hermione P.O.V-Kementrian sihir, London, Inggris:**

Sial! Kenapa efek ramuannya pudar lebih cepet dari perkiraan gue! Sekarang gue Ron dan Harry lagi di kejar kejar sama pelahap maut yang kebetulan lagi ada di kementrian sihir, tapi walaupun gitu, mudah-mudahan aja Harry berhasil ngedapetin Liontinnya, karena kalo enggak sia-sia semuanya, However apa artinya hidup tanpa sedikit tantangan, toh kita ke sini berkat modal nekat. Tapi senekat apapun kita, gue tetep aja cemas, maksud gue Hallow, siapa coba yang mau di tangkep ama pelahap maut!

Gue sendiri lagi sibuk ngelontarin beberapa mantra-yang udah nggak gue inget lagi sesudah gue lontarin-sambil lari lari ngejar Harry, sementara Ron ada di belakang gue, gue nggak mau ngelepasin tangan dia, gue takut kepisah aja, akhirnya gue berhasil nyusul Harry, dan gue langsung ngebawa dia dan Ron ke Grimmauld Place, tapi di tengah perjalanan, gue sadar ada orang yang megang kaki gue, gue ngeliat si pelahap maut yang tadi ngejar ngejar gue di sana, gue nyentaki kaki gue sekuat mungkin, gue udah sampe di Grimmauld Place, tapi karena gue yakin si pelahap maut udah ngeliat rumah itu, gue ngerubah arah Aparate gue ke hutan yang dulu sering gue kunjungin sama Mom sama Dad.

"Kita dimana?"

Gue nggak ngejawabapa apapun, gue mandang berkeliling, linglung. Gue nyadarin kalo Ron lagi terletak di tengah daun daun musim gugur, kejang kejang, drah segar nggak berenti keluar dari lenganya, dan lengan itu-

-Putus.

"Ron…"kata Gue "Harry! Ron! Harry…"kata gue mandang Harry,gue langsung duduk di dekat Ron, gue ngerobek kemeja Ron yang berlumurang darah. Otak gue macet, gue nggak tau harus ngapain sementara hati gue terus teriak teriak: _"Lakuin sesuatu! Pasti ada yang bisa lo lakuin!"_ Akhitnya gue inget ada cairan antiseptik serba guna-dirtery di dalam tas gue, itu pasti bisa nyambungin lengan ini lagi. Gue nyuruh Harry ngambil cairan itu, terus ngolesinya ke luka Ron yang langsung berasap kena cairan itu, waktu udah selesai gue meluk dia.

"Udah, udah nggak pa-pa sekarang, Ron! Gue disini!"kata gue berbisik di telinga dia.

Sesaat kemudian gue udah sibuk ngerapalin matra di sekitar tempat gue, Ron sama Harry, sementara Harry sedang ngebuat tenda, terus mindahin Ron ke dalam tenda dengan sekali lambaian tongkat.

**Ron P.O.V-Di sebuah hutan:**

Kami-Gue, Hermione, sama Harry udah beberapa kali pidah lokasi sejak lolos dari kejaran pelahap maut di kementrian sihir waktu itu, tapi lengan gue masih belum sembuh total, ya walaupun udah membaik, tapi luka karena kutukan tetep ngebutuhin waktu yang lama buat sembuhnya.

Gue lagi nyari-nyari Harry sama Hermione, karena gue nggak nemuin mereka dimanapun di sekitar tenda, gue duduk di pintu tenda sambil mandang kegelapan hutan dan langit berbintang sambil nungguin mereka. Tiba tiba gue ngeliat mereka lagi bicara berdua, dan entah kenapa gue ngerasa-

-Jealous

Gue tau ini emang nggak pantes banget, maksud gue, aturanya kan gue percaya ama mereka, gue kenal mereka dari kecil dan gue tau mereka kan nggak bakalan nge-khianatin gue, cuma…

"Pokoknya Hermy, jangan pake parfum itu lagi!" kata Harry.

Hermione nggaguk terus mereka jalan kearah tenda, gue ngelengin kepala kuat kuat buat ngilangin rasa Jealous gue, dan nemuin mereka…

**Still Ron P.O.V-Hutan yang lain:**

Kami lagi pindah lokasi lagi, dan gue lagi jalan di belakang, dengan Harry yang paling depan dan Hermione di tengah tengah. Entah kenapa ingatan tentang Harry ama Hermy jalan berdua waktu itu nggak ilang-ilang dari memori gue. Makanya gue suka Jealous nggak jelas kalo ngeliat mereka berdua, gue tau, mungkin orang bakalan ngatain gue bodoh, karena nggak percaya sama sahabat gue sendiri, tapi entahlah…

Gue rasa gue cuma takut kalo mereka emang punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat di belang gue, gue takut kalo Harry juga nge-dapetin Hermione, maksud gue, gue tau di sahabat gue, tapi dia selalu bisa ngedapetin sesuatu yang lebih baik dari gue, Galleon, dia punya Galleon berlimpah di Gringots, kasih sayang, semua orang kayanya sayang ama dia, sedangkan gue, siapa sih Ron Weasley, gue selalu jadi "The second one after Harry Potter", dan gue cuma nggak ingin kalo dia juga ngedapetin Hermione. Gue tau orang pasti mikir gue selfish, tapi terserah gue nggak peduli…

**Ron P.O.V:**

"_I open at the close?_ Maksudnya apa?"gue ngedengar Hermy lagi bicara sama Harry waktu lagi tiduran di depan tenda.

"Gue juga nggak tau tapi ini pasti ada hubunganya sama Hocrux yang kita cari,"

Penasaran gue masuk kedalam dan ngeliat Harry lagi megang tangan Hermy, dan keliatanya nggak sadar kalo gue ada di situ. Apa-apaan ini, ketakutan terbesar gue… jadi nyata …

Gue ngeraba saku ,dan nemuin Delumionator wasiat Dumledore di situ, sama tangan gemetar nahan marah, sedih, kecewa, rasa di khianatin gue matiin seluruh penerangan tenda.

"Ini kenapa?"kata Harry.

Gue ngidupin semua penerangan lagi, sekarang mereka berdua natap gue, dan Harry buru buu ngelepasin tangan Hermione, apa yang musti gue bilang ama Ginny nanti kalo dia nanyain Harry.

"Apa?"kata gue kasar "Lanjutin aja, toh kalian nggak pernah ngangep gue ada di sini! Jadi terusin aja!"

"Ron, ini nggak-"

"Gue nggak mau denger, gue udah cukup nutup mata sama telinga gue selama ini, ngusir setiap perasaan gue tentang kalian berdua emang nge-khianatin gue, tapi sekarang ternya feeling gue selama ini bener," Gue mulai nggak terkendali.

"Ron ini bodoh!"kata Harry.

"Oh ya, gue emang orang bodoh, paling bodoh diantara kita bertiga, itu alasan kalian nge-khianatin gue hah?"

"Ron!"

"Cukup! Gue pikir selama ini lo sahabat gue Harry,tapi… Lo udah ngambil semua yang gue punya Harry, kasih saying orang orang yang gue sayangin, dan yang terakhir Hermy, udah cukup semua, pikiran gue udah cukup banyak, gue harus mikirin keluarga gue, sedangkan lo, lo nggak perlu mikirin siapa siapa, orang tua lo MATI Harry-"

"DIAM!"kata Harry "Jangan sebut sebut itu lagi!"

"Emang enggak, karena ini terakhir kalinya kita bakalan ketemu! Gue udah pingin pergi dari sini! Dan lo, lo milih siapa?"kata gue mandang Hermione yang ketakutan, berharap dia milih gue.

"Apa, gue,"

"Oh, jadi lo lebih milih dia hah, fine kalo gitu!" Harapan gue kandas, pacar gue sendiri lebih milih Harry, gue ber-Aparate dari hutan ini ninggalin semuanya…

**Hermione P.O.V-Di Dalam Tenda Dalam Sebuah Hutan:**

"_Dasar bego'!"_ gue pingin banget neriakin itu ke telinga dia, Ron Weasley kenapa lo harus sebego itu sih! Maksud lo apa yang lo pikirin sampe tega ningalin gue, hah?! Mata gue memanas, gue tau kalo gue bakalan nagis lagi, walupun sekarang gue udah lumayan bisa ngontrol tangis gue, dan gue udah nggak nangis lagi di depan Harry supaya dia nggak ngerasa bersalah atas semua ini, tapi kalo lagi sendiri gue pasti nangis lagi, dan sekarang gue lagi sendiri.

"Hermione!Kita bakalan ke Godric Hollow sekarang kan?" kata Harry dari luar tenda. Gue langsung ngegeleng gelengin kepala kuat kuat nepis bayangan Ron, dan masang muka kaya biasa, dan ngetes suara gue apa udah kedengaran biasa lagi.

"Iya, kan udah lo bilang kemarin, dan kita udah sepakat buat pergi ke sono kan!"

"Cuma mau konfirmasi, Herm lo nangis lagi, mata lo-"kata Harry. Sial! Kenapa dia musti merhatiin mata gue sih.

"_I'm just fine!_ Ayo!"

"Well-ok"kata Harry masih ragu ragu, terus ngajak gue ber-Aparate ke Godric Hollow.

**Still Hermione P.O.V-Godric Hollow:**

Harry mana sih? Udah hampir setengah jam dia ada di lantai dua rumah Bathilda Bagshot, bersama pemilik rumahnya sendiri, Harry bilang kalo Mrs. Bagshot inggin gue tetap di lantai dasar, karena dia ingin bicara berdua ama Harry, tapi ini lama banget tau ngggak.

Berusaha nepis bayang baying Ron yang selalu muncul di setiap sudut, gue meratiin debu tebal yang nutupin semua perabotan yang ada di rumah itu, rumah itu kaya rumah yang udah lama nggak di bersihin apalagi di urus, apa mungkin Bathida Bagshot udah terlalu tua buat ngebersihin rumahnya sendiri, dan diatas meja gue nemuin sebuah buku, sesudah ngebersihin debunya gue tau itu buku karangan Rita Sketer, dan ada surat di atasnya-semacam ucapan terima kasih Sketer untuk informasi Bagshot tentang Dumledore.

Gue masih sibuk sama buku karangan Sketer, waktu ngedenger suara sesuatu dibanting dari atas, tiba tiba semuanya jadi jelas, kabut tebal dimana mana, Bathilda Bagshot yang bertindak aneh, dan nggak bicara secara normal, jangan jangan-

"Harry!" gue lari ke tingkat atas. Tapi ternyata gue telat, Bathida Bagshot yang ini bukan Bathilda Bagshot yang sebenernya, dia Nagini ular raksasa Voldemorth, dan sekarang dia lagi berusaha buat ngebunuh Harry, Harry sendiri sedang ngerapalin mantra kearah ular itu, gue ngebantuin dia ngelemparin beberapa mantra ke ular itu, tapi kayanya ular raksa itu nggak terpengaruh. Kejadianya cepat banget tapi yang jelas, sesudah itu Harry kejang kejang, tongkatnya kelempar, dan di tindih sama Nagini, dan tongkat itu rusak total, gue bingung mau ngelakuin apa, jadi yang bisa gue lakuin cuma megang tangan Harry, ngambil tongkat Hollynya, terus ber-Aparate ke suatu tempat, terserah, pokoknya pergi dari sini…

**Ron P.O.V-Rumah Bill dan Fleur, Shell Cottage:**

Gue lagi tiduran di kamar tamu rumah Bill sama Fleur, yang ada di tepi laut, diatas bukit karang, tapi pikiran gue nggak pernah ada disini, pikirang gue-sedetik pun-nggak pernah beranjak dari Hermione sama Harry, gue ngerasa bersalah, karena udah ninggalin mereka, aturanya gue ka nada disamping mereka ngebantu sebisa gue, gimana kalo terjadi apa apa ama mereka, sementara gue nggak tau, gue bego' banget sampe bisa Jealous sama sobat gue sendiri, dan sekarang gue nyesal , tapi gue bisa apa sekarang, mereka pasti udah pindah tempat lagi dan gue nggak tau mereka dimana.

Gue main maini Deluminator yang dikasih Dumledore buat gue-karena entah gimana alat ini jadi sahabat gue selama gue jauh dari Hermy ama Harry, waktu gue lagi ngeluarin cahaya dari Deluminator itu, muncul sebuah cahaya terang yang agak kebiruan dan menimbulkan suara yang menenangkan, dan butuh beberapa saat buat gue buat nyadarin kalo ada suara lain di dalam cahaya kebituan itu, suara yang udah lama nggak gue denger, cerewet-nya, bossy-nya, sinis-nya, lembut-nya. Gue tau persis itu suara siapa-

-Hermione…

Dan cahaya kebiruan itu masuk kedalam badan gue, ngebuat gue ngerasa harus ngikutin cahaya itu. Gue ber-Aparate, walaupun nggak tau harus kemana.

**Hermione P.O.V-Forest of Dean, Setelah Ron Kembali:**

"Hermione, liat siapa yang udah balik,"kata Harry, di kedengeran senang banget. Gue segera keluar tenda.

"Iya, siap-"kata gue terputus waktu ngeliat siapa yang datang sama Harry, Rambut merah, muka berbintik bintik dan memperlihatkan muka cemas. Ron, dia sumber penderitaaan gue, sember emosi gue, sekaligus sumber kebahagiaan gue, yang ngebuat hidup gue jauh lebih ribet dari yang pernah gue alamin, disatu sisi gue ngerasa senang banget dia balik lagi, Cuma disisi lain gue sedih juga dia harus terlibat bahaya ini lagi, dan di sisi yang lain gue marah, kenapa dia dulu bego banget dan pergi ninggalin gue-"Lo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lo bilang lo nggak bakalan balik! Lo berengsek Ronald Weasley! Harry dimana tongkat gue!" gue ngeluatin semuanya sekarang, Ron berdiri nggak bergerak disana, ketakutan, Harry berusa ngindar dari gue, dan berdiri jauh di belakang pohon.

"Lo brengsek Weasley,setelah pembicaraan kita waktu itu, di Grimmauld Place, lo malah ninggalin gue!"

Gue berusaha buat nyerang Ron pake cara Muggle, tapi ternyata Harry udah masang mantra Protego di antara gue dan Ron.

"Gue-gue minta maaf Hermy, gue tau gue bodoh, dan gue pingin ngebuat semuanya normal lagi, gue minta maaf buat nggak percaya ama kalian,"

"Nah sekarang lo sadar kalo lo bego! Bagus, tapi sorry gue belum bisa maafin lo,"

"Ayolah Hermy, lo nggak tau kan gue kehilangan kuku gara gara berhadapan sama Bandit's nya _Kau-Tau-Siapa_!"

"Apa?"kata gue nggak percaya, sempat sempatnya dia bicara soal kuku sekarang "Kehilangan kuku, kita hampir kehilangan nyawa Harry, dan dia bicara soal kehilangan kuku! Udah gue mau kedalem, dan gue nggak mau diganggu!"

**Ron P.O.V-Malfoy Mayor:**

"Hermione, Harry! Hermione,"

"Ron, dengerin gue, lo harus tenang!" ujar Harry mandang gue serius.

"Gimana gue bisa tenang! Dia ada diatas sana sama Belatrix Leanstange!"

"Iya gue tau, tapi gimana gue bisa mikir cara nyelametin Hermy kalo lo nggak berenti tereak tereak, lo mau keluar dari sini nggak sih!"

Gue diem aja, kalo dipikir pikir emang bener sih kata Harry, yang dibutuh-in ama Hermy sekarang bukan teriakan, tapi bantuan, dan gue musti mikirin cara buat nolong dia. Harus…

Tapi nge-denger dia teriak teriak kesakitan diatas sana, ngebuat gue menderita lebih dari apapun, kaya gue seribu kali lebih sakit dari yang pernah gue rasain. Gue pingin bilang; _"Jangan dia, biar gue aja yang kesakitan, asal jangan Hermione"_ Gue ninju tembok, karena nggak tau musti ngapain, gue ngerasa kaya orang nggak berguna, yang nggak bisa ngelakuin apa apa buat nyelametin pacarnya.

Tiba tiba gue nge-denger suara Pop pelan, dan negok ke belakang, Dobby-si peri rumah yang meredeka, ada di situ, peri rumah yang dulu gue kasih sweter waktu kelas empat.

"Dobby?!"kata Harry heran tapi seneng.

**Writer P.O.V-Kamar Kebutuhan:**

Anak anak Laskar Dumledore, Anggota Orde Phoenix, warga Hongsmeade, dan semua orang yang ada di pihak Harry keluar berbondong bonding dipimpin oleh Fred dan George Weasley, yang terus menyemanagti mereka tentang kemenangan, dan penggulingan Voldemorth, sekarang tinggal Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

"Ada yang kita lupa?" kata Ron tiba tiba.

"Apa?" kata Hermione.

"Para Hause Elf,"

"Maksud lo, kita harus mereka ikut perang juga, gitu?" kata Harry menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Enggak, kita nggak mau kejadian kaya Dobby ke-ulang lagi kan?" kata Ron memandang Harry dan Hermione bergantian.

Seketika itu juga, Hermione menjatuhkan taring taring Basiliks yang ada ditanganya kelantai, dengan suara ribut, dan langsung mencium Ron, mereka berdua menopang badan masing masing, seolah olah tak ada perang besar yang terjadi.

"Hey, hey, hey,"kata Harry keheranan. Tapi Ron dan Hermione sepertinya tak mendengarnya "Hallo! Kita punya perang besar yang harus di menangin di sini,"

"Santai aja sob, sekarang atau nggak selamanya kan," kata Ron linglung kaya' orang yang baru aja di hantam Buldder.

"Okay, tapi apa nggak bisa kalian tahan, setidaknya sampe kita nemuin Hocrux-nya"

"Oke-oke" kata Hermione sepenuhnya merah padam, Ron tak kalah merahnya, dan mereka saling melepaskan.

**Ron P.O.V-Sesudah Perang, Ditepi Danau Hitam**

Brengsek!

Fred, kenapa lo harus pergi juga, gue masih nggak percaya, kalo perang berhasil ngambil lo dari kita semua! Walaupun lo orang yang nyebelin, dan nggak pernah berenti ngegunain gue sebagai kelinci percobaan lo sama George, tapi gue tau kalo lo ataupun George care banget sama keluarga, dan itu cara lo buat nunjukin keakraban lo sama anggota keluarga yang lain. Tapi kenapa Fred, kenapa lo harus pergi di usia yang bener bener muda, sembilan belas tahun, gue tau kalo hari hari ini bakalan berat banget, lo tau nggak sih kalo George shock banget atas ini semua.

Tiba tiba ada orang yang nepuk bahu gue.

"Ron" kata Hermione lebut duduk di sebelah gue, gue nyandar kebahu dia, karena gue emang perlu banget seseorang tempat bersandar saat ini "Kata Mrs. Weasley lo disini, lo nggak pa-pa kan, kita semua harus ke The Burown, buat nyelengaraiin pemakaman Fred di Godric Hollow, semua pahlawan yang meninggal bakalan di kuburin di situ," kata Hermy.

"Kenapa Hermy, kenapa Fred harus pergi…" kata gue lirih.

"Dia meninggal sebagai pahlawan Ron, yang berusaha buat nyelametin dunia sihir!"

"Tapi kenapa harus Fred, kenapa musti kakak gue,"

"Ron, tenagin diri lo, gue yakin Fred juga nggak mau ngeliat lo kaya gini karena dia, orang orang butuh kita, Ron, butuh lo, Ron, lo belom ngeliat George kan dari tadi, dia kacau banget, kita harus ngehibur dia, okay,"

Ya, Fred nggak mau ngeliat gue kaya gini, gue nyoba buat ngeyakinin diri sendiri atas itu semua "Okay,"

Harus gue akuin, kalo cuma Hermy yang berhasil ngebujuk gue beranjak dari danau hitam sejak subuh tadi. Kemana gue selama ini, kenapa gue bisa bodoh banget, waktu itu ninggalin dia, dan nuduh dia atas tujuan yang nggak berdasar….

**Empat tahun kemudian:**

**Hermione P.O.V- Madam Puddy's Food:**

Gue sendiri nggak tau kenapa tiba tiba Ron ngajakin gue nge-date di Madam Puddy's food, karena biasanya kita nge-date, di café muggle deket kementrian atau, di Three Broomstck, tapi kali ini dia ngajakin gue ke Madam Puddy's Food yang terkenal romantic, entahlah motif Ron apa, tapi dimanapun asal sama dia itu udah sempurna.

Ron akhirnya dateng juga.

"Kok lama banget sih, Ron?" ujar gue.

"Sorry, tadi gue harus ngeberesin kerjaan dulu, baru bisa kesini,"

"Ya udah nggak pa pa, ngomong ngomong, kenapa tumben tumbenan disini kita?" kata gue natap Ron.

"Karena, e… karena… gue pingin bilang… e… _would you marry me?_" kata Ron nyodorin cincin.

"Apa ini semacam lamaran?"

"Jawab aja,"

"_Of course, I want to marry you, I been waiting for this from long time ago,_ jawabanya ya Ron, ya!"

"_Yes!"_

FIN

A/N:Gimana? Bagus nggak, I always waiting for you Review, dan oh iya, kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama tokoh alat dan sebagainya, tolong di maklumi…

I hope you happy to see this fic


End file.
